


Creamsicles

by eversincefools



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincefools/pseuds/eversincefools





	Creamsicles

Harry finally picked up the phone, only to listen to his messages. 18 missed calls and 17 new messages. Harry knew that each one of those 17 messages would simultaneously break his heart into pieces and tape it back together. He tapped on the first message from "L" and played the first couple seconds. 

"Hey Harry."

From those first two seconds, Harry felt his body go numb. 

"I know you're never gonna pick up but I need to talk and I don't know who else to go to. The only other person would be my mum but..."

He trailed off, and Harry felt his heart go heavy at the mention of Johanna. 

"Uhm I don't really know what to say. I just I-I'm sorry H. I'm sorry for everything. I'm just scared. I'm terrified of what people will think of me. I know you're okay with it but I-I'm not you."

Harry felt himself try to speak back to him. He wanted to tell him that they could fix everything, but he knew they couldn't.

"I got a fish. I named it creamsicle. Its orange, looks like those creamsicle things you buy in the supermarket. You would like her. She's next to your sink in the bathroom. The name is kinda stupid I guess. I dunno Phoebe said it was good so I kept it. It reminds me of when we would tour during the summer and you and I would share popsicles on the bus. I miss the little things like that. The little things like that, with you."

The line went quiet for a second, and Harry had to check to make sure the message didn't end. With 18 seconds left, Harry put the phone back up to his ear.

"I just want you to know that I love you like crazy. I have since forever. Just know that. Even with all this shit that happened to us, I've always known, even when you didn't. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. I just hope you never forget that."

The line clicked and then he was gone. Until the phone rang again.


End file.
